Beautiful Night
by Blackwing-Darkraven
Summary: Arme couldn't help but to feel nervous at the thought of having her first time with her lover. Will it be worth the wait? Lass x Arme. Rated M for lemons.


Kristine: Hey there, dear readers and Grand Chase fans out here. You're going to see another Lass x Arme fanfic and –

Selene: Aibou, sorry to interrupt the introduction, but I can't find them everywhere in this place.

Kristine: Really? I bet they're going somewhere. Let's check.

*Both females search for them until they realize that there is one place left: the bedroom*

Kristine: Hey, do you think they are…

Selene: *smacks her palm onto her own forehead* Oh shoot. *runs towards the bedroom*

Kristine: *follows her yami* Hey! Wait up!

*They both sprint until they reach the bedroom, and that's when they hear moans and voices from behind the locked door*

Arme: Lass… Please, faster, harder!

Lass: *groans* You're so tight…

Kristine: *blushes* Oh no…

Selene: *sigh* I knew this is going to happen.

Kristine: *sprints away from the room, trying to hide her blush* Anyway, readers, I hope you'll enjoy the story that you're going to see.

Selene: Grand Chase and characters belong to KoG, but the setting and the plot are the authoress' idea, since the setting will be contemporary and not the usual fantasy / adventure kind of stuff. This will contain a lemon scene, so if you can't handle it, stay away.

* * *

Arme gazed at the night sky above her through the window of her room, kneeling down on the tatami mat. The moonlight provided illumination in the darkness, pouring down on her face, making her porcelain skin glisten and her purple eyes sparkle. Her silky lilac hair was tied into a ponytail by a band dotted with a small white daisy, and she was clad in a lavender – colored kimono adorned with dark purple flowers, held in place by a sash with the same shade as the petals.

She smiled as she recalled the times together with her significant other. Lass was her childhood friend ever since they first met at the age of five. He was the silent type of guy who often wore an emotionless expression on his face, while she was the cheerful yet a bit clumsy kind of girl. They had spent their childhood days at the park, with him usually watching her twirl gracefully on the grassy ground. Sometimes, they would even lie down on the grass while watching the sky and the puffy clouds, or run around chasing each other.

As time passed, everything had changed, along with their maturity. His once child-like features had grown more handsome, opening up to his peers, while her facade became stunning, radiating more of her joyfulness. The bond between them had grown stronger, until they became more than just friends and became a couple.

They had become lovers for months now, and those times were the most special for her. Although Lass didn't express his emotions that much through words, his actions were nonetheless very caring and sweet, showing how much he loved her, a sign of gratitude for being his companion in times of need. She was willing to reciprocate his actions in any way she could, for he was her protector and savior.

But still, they hadn't gone beyond their usual caresses and kisses, because they didn't want to rush into things that they would later regret. Arme had told that to Lass, and he understood what that meant, for he was patient and he didn't want to do anything to hurt his girlfriend. They agreed to wait for the right time to start the next step.

_Perhaps, now's the time to start, _she thought, but then started to blush at the thought of what he could do to her. _But I'm afraid that he will hurt me. What should I do?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the screen doors sliding. She turned her head to see her significant other entering the room, dressed in a light blue yukata with a pair of dark blue shorts underneath, held in place by a white sash. His silver mane framed his good – looking features, and his sapphire blue eyes shone under the moon's rays.

"Oh, it's you," she murmured as he approached her.

"Hey," Lass greeted her, but then noticed the red tint on her cheeks. "Something wrong, Arme?"

She gasped slightly at that question and looked away, staring to the side. "No, it's nothing," she lied.

"Come on, I want to know," Lass commanded. "Don't worry, I won't bite."

The purple – haired girl sighed and gave in, her eyes set onto him once more. "You see, we're alone now in this place and I was wondering if…" her blush grew darker. "Remember what I said about waiting for the right time before going to the next step? I am confused whether we should do it now or not. I'm feeling nervous about what I'm going to feel when you're going to do that to me. I fear that it would be too painful for me to endure. I just don't want you to take advantage of me and be left alone in the dark as if nothing happened."

"You mean, our first time?" his expression was puzzled.

Arme nodded in reply.

The male cupped her cheek with his hand, gazing intently at her. "Don't worry. We can take things slow. I assure you, everything will be alright, and after all this, I will still consider you as my beloved, my childhood friend who became my partner."

Arme could feel some of her fear lifting off her chest due to his comforting words. She overlapped his hand that held her cheek with hers. "Thank you."

"And by the way," he added. "You look beautiful in that kimono."

The girl blushed faintly at that comment, smiling shyly. "Thank you."

"I hope you don't mind if I'll…"

"What is it?"

Lass suddenly pinned her to the tatami with him on top of her, kissing her lips passionately. His tongue traced the inside of her mouth, making her moan in pleading.

They broke apart after a moment, panting, Arme's cheeks flushing a faint red. "Lass…" she murmured breathlessly.

"Sorry, I think I can't hold back anymore," he spoke softly in his serene voice. "Now's the time for this moment to come, for I want you so badly now."

"Me, too," she replied. "But please be gentle."

The silver – haired male nodded in reply and gave another kiss on her lips before lifting her so that she was sitting down, undoing the band on her hair so that it flowed just past her shoulders. He hugged her from behind, slipping his arms around her waist. He placed his lips close to her ear before whispering, "Don't worry, this will be gentle."

And so, he continued his ministrations. He moved away a few locks of her mane and pressed his lips onto her neck, showering the skin with feathery kisses. Arme whimpered and threw her head back, yearning to feel more. He nipped gently at her pulse point while snaking his hand onto the sash of her kimono, untying the knot that held it in place. The fabric started to fall apart a little bit, revealing her bare shoulders and partially exposing her chest.

That was when Arme started to panic, shoving her boyfriend away from her, concealing her chest with her arms and squeezing her eyes shut, an uncomfortable blush painting her cheeks. "Mmmm…"

Lass was taken aback by that reaction. "What's the matter?"

"I'm… I'm scared," Arme's voice was laced with fear.

Her lover crawled closer to her, giving her a comforting hug before pressing his lips on her forehead. He could sense that she was self – conscious about her body and that that she was not yet ready to uncover her submissiveness in showing herself to him. "It's normal to be scared. This is my first time, too, but I promise you, you won't regret receiving my gift of eternal love deep inside you. Can you trust me?"

The female pulled away from his arms and gazed deeply into his eyes. His azure orbs shone with various emotions, yet she could sense only love and determination within them. She smiled gently at him and replied. "Yes, I trust you and I believe that I won't regret feeling your love deep inside me. You may continue."

The male teen smiled back at her and began divesting himself of his yukata, throwing the garment to the side, leaving him only in his shorts. Arme felt her cheeks growing hot at the sight of his bare chest and lean body. _He's gorgeous_, she thought.

But that was all she could think before receiving another kiss from her lover, being laid down to the mat again. His nimble hands splayed the fabric used to cover her, revealing her naked body with only her panties as her underwear. He pulled away from the lip - lock to marvel the sight in front of him. "Lovely… As gentle and beautiful as the flowers decorating your kimono," he commented. "Very divine."

Arme's blush darkened at his words and she squeezed her eyes shut, moving her head to the side, anticipating for what was coming next.

Lass bent down his hand to one of her breasts, kissing the flesh before licking the tip and fastening his mouth onto it, his hand caressing the other. She whispered his name and moaned softly at the feeling of him sucking her. He later gave the same treatment to the other one, which made her moan even more.

He then slowly slipped her panties down her legs and tossed it beside his discarded yukata. He spread her legs wide and kissed her on the neck once more, sucking at her skin to distract her from what she would later be feeling. His finger pressed deep into her.

"It feels… so good…" she said breathlessly, her body growing hot as waves of pleasure coursed through her.

He pushed a second finger inside her and fastened the pace a little bit, sliding in and out. He successfully formed a love mark on her throat, signifying that she was claimed by his. She screamed softly when he found her sweet spot, and he smirked inwardly as he decided to focus on that spot. Her moans became louder, tears of pleasure leaking out of her eyes. She could feel her secret place getting wet and more sensitive at the feeling of his fingers, but that was just a preparation for what would soon be entering her.

Lass stopped what he was doing, earning an unsatisfied whine from her, and removed his fingers, which were coated with a sticky liquid. He lapped it all up, savoring the taste before kneeling between her legs and ducking his head to lick her femininity.

"Ah… Lass, please…" she whispered in a wheezing tone, her cheeks now as red as a tomato as she threw her head back and pressed his head closer to the place between her thighs.

His tongue roamed the inside of her womanhood, tasting more of her, flicking the most sensitive part of her. He focused on that spot until she could not take it anymore and came, screaming. He began lapping up her released substance before kissing her on the lips once more, letting her taste herself, arousing her even more.

He pulled away from the kiss and took off his shorts together with his briefs, throwing them to the side. His significant other blushed at the sight of his erection; he was indeed so big.

And so, the finale began.

He gripped her hips gently and pulled her towards him, the head of his member nudging against her womanhood. "I want to feel more of you, Arme, to feel you around me," he muttered, his usual calm voice becoming sultry. "Will you accept?"

"Yes, please," she replied, her breath becoming more battered at each second. "Take me. Love me. Make me feel you deep inside me."

He chuckled slightly before gradually entering her. Arme squeezed her eyes shut at the feeling of him filling her, her insides stretching to accommodate him. Once he was sunk to the hilt, he stopped so that she could adjust. He resisted the urge to thrust deep into her because he didn't want to be rough on her. It was their first time, after all.

After a while, she wrapped her legs around his waist and gave the word. "Please move."

At that signal, he slowly moved out of her until the tip was left inside of her before shoving himself back in. He started off slow and steady.

But Arme was later tired of that pace. "Move faster," she pleaded.

That was when his control began to snap apart like a thread and became savage, thrusting himself in and out of her roughly. She screamed loudly at the feeling of their hips slamming against each other, the wonderful friction overwhelming them both.

"Ah! Lass! Please don't stop!" she yelled, whimpering at each force of his thrusts, leaning her head back and raising her arms above her head.

Lass simply let out a grunt at that, forcing more power to his grinding action.

It wasn't long before they were both nearing their end, getting closer to the peak.

When the climax finally happened, it was explosion of pleasure rippling them both, sending them both to heaven.

Arme screamed out his name as she came, her fluids bursting out from within her. Her walls squeezed and clenched around his erection, and he let out a few more thrusts before growling like a wild beast, his essence flowing inside her, bathing her in pleasurable warmth.

Hey boyfriend collapsed on top of her, his strength finally depleted. They both panted, their unclad bodies coated with sweat, their heartbeats racing wildly as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

After a moment, the silver – haired male lifted himself so that he could gaze at her beautiful face. Her lilac eyes were half-closed, rimmed with crystal tears, and her cheeks flushed a dark red from ecstasy, but with gracious smile forming on her lips. His heart melted at the sight, believing that she had enjoyed that magical moment he shared with her.

His fingers gently brushed some of her purple bangs away from her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

She lifted a hand to caress his cheek, stroking the cool skin with her thumb. "It was amazing. I'm glad that I've spent this night with you," she said softly, her voice filled with happiness and love. "You made me feel so… so…"

"Beautiful," he finished, kissing her gently on the lips and wiping away her tears with a gentle stroke of his fingers. "You are already beautiful to me, beloved, a flower that already bloomed with so much love and care. I'll never ever forget this moment. It was a wise choice to wait for the right time."

"Me too," she agreed. "It's indeed worth the long wait. I'm thankful that I gave my first to you, for you were sure that I savored the same pleasure as you were." Her lips pulled into a smile. "That's enough for me to realize how caring you are."

He smiled back at her as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Well, yeah, I do. But still…" he looked around. "I think we should clean up now. You don't want anyone to notice the evidence of this night's activities, do you?"

Arme became embarrassed at that question, a red shade painting her cheeks. "You're right."

He slowly removed himself from her so that she could move freely, but as she stood up, she winced slightly at the pain on her lower half.

His caring instinct acted up on that. "Are you ok?" he asked in alarm. "I think I got a bit rough on you."

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. I can handle it," she said.

She removed her stained kimono from her body and picked up the other discarded garments, walking towards the hamper located on one side of her room, dumping them into it. When she was done, she noticed Lass putting the white pillows and blanket onto the thin mattress, preparing a bed for her.

"I know you're going to get sleepy," he reasoned.

And he was right, for his girlfriend yawned. "You're right," she smiled sheepishly, rubbing one of her eyes.

He crawled onto the mattress and lay down to the side, his expression softening as he patted the space provided for her, beckoning her to join him. "Come here, sweetie."

His lover obliged, lying down beside him. She stared kindly into his stunning sapphire irises as he wrapped the blanket over their bodies. "Will you hold me close to you, my love? I want to feel your warmth."

He nodded in reply, wrapping his arms around her tightly and pulling her close. She snuggled close to him, smelling the masculine scent of his body. It was a blissful moment for her to be in his arms, relishing in the warmth of his protective yet loving embrace. It gave her an assurance of security, that everything would be alright and there would always be someone to comfort her in case her nightmares came to haunt her.

"I love you so much, Lass, my protector and savior," she murmured with a smile on her face, her eyes half – closed as she felt sleep slowly taking over her.

Lass smiled back at her. He kissed her forehead and rested his chin on top of her head. "I love you, too, Arme, my beautiful flower," he replied, tightening his hold on her even more, never wanting to let go.

It wasn't long before they both fell into deep slumber. It would surely be lovely for both of them to wake up next to one another the next morning.

It was truly a beautiful night for both of them, for the two lovers had shared their passionate love for each other, two childhood friends who would soon become partners for life.

* * *

*Later, the couple takes a stroll at the park, holding hands*

Lass: So, how do you feel about me making love to you?

Arme: *blushes and giggles* It's wonderful…

Selene: *stands in front of them, arms crossed over her chest* Sorry to block your way, but I want to have a word with both of you.

Lass: About what?

Selene: You made my hikari feel embarrassed again. But at least you managed to lock your bedroom door; otherwise, I would barge in. Just be more careful next time, ok?

Lass: *chuckles sheepishly while scratching the back of his head* Well, sorry if I was a bit rough. I admit, I love it when she screams while I'm pleasuring her.

Arme: *blushes madly* LASS!

Selene: Well, that's all. Have a good time, guys. *walks away*

Lass: *waves back at Selene without looking at her*

Arme: *pouts* I can't believe you revealed our pleasure time to her.

Lass: At least I'm honest.

Selene: *sighs as she feels so bored* I wonder how my hikari feels right now… *looks at readers with a faint smile* Kindly review, and you'll get a reward soon.


End file.
